


Could it be?

by stillbreathingtw2017



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, BAMF Danny, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Hale Family Feels, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Oblivious Stiles, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Rebuilt Hale House, Sassy Peter Hale, Sexy Times, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is Part of the Pack, The Hale Pack - Freeform, post derek and kate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillbreathingtw2017/pseuds/stillbreathingtw2017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her best friend becomes a werewolf things start going down hill from there. Scott becomes more distant because of his new life, Stiles must find new things to entertain herself. Although that thing might be messing with Scott's alpha Derek who is incredibly grumpy, but also incredibly good looking. And to think all she had to do this year was pass finals! But in Beacon Hills, not everything is what is seems! (really bad at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first story!! dont know how long i might make it! any feed back let me know!  
> IM GOING TO UPDATE CHAPTERS SATURDAY:) and some serious stuff is gonna go down!

# Could it be?

_It all started with Scott loosing his damn inhaler, i knew i shouldn't have driven out to that old burnt down house. After Scott and that Derek guy killed some creep Alpha named Peter (who might have been Derek's uncle although i really don't know) Derek became the Alpha because he killed him? Which none of this makes any sense to me, i would ask Scott but all he does now is mope about Allison and..._

> "Stiles! Stiles Stilinski! will you please care to pay attention to class" Mr. Harris practically screeched at her.
> 
>  "Oh, sure thing teach." she mumbled under her breath, usually that would have gotten Scott laughing but when she looked over he wasn't even paying attention. Stiles gave out a little sigh.
> 
> "Now as i was saying, before i was so rudely interrupted.." Mr. Harris went on.

Stiles couldn't really care less, she already has to take finals. All she wants to know is what the story is behind Derek. She'd ask Scott but his mind is hardwired on Allison right now. The biggest challenge now is to get through class without falling asleep.

After the last bell rang Stiles asked Scott if he wanted to play video games, of course, he said no. Funny how shes starting to predict Scott's answers. Stiles went back to her house. 

_of course dads not here, wont be back till 10 tonight._

Stiles headed inside and ran up to her room, threw her school bag on the ground and jumped onto her bed. After she grabbed her laptop she noticed her window was open. It's never open. Slowly getting up she grabbed for her aluminum bat she bought after the werewolf incidents, raising it high she herd a creak behind her. Stiles closed her eyes as she turned, heaving the bat down hoping to hit what ever was behind her. instead of hearing impact, the bat stopped in midair. Opening her eyes was the same broody guy who helped Scott kill creepy Peter. He caught the bat right before it hit is chest, he pulled the bat away from her and gave her a glare which was strangely making her want to do all sorts of things with him. She couldn't speak, she was at a loss for words ( witch did not happen often)  

> "What are you doing?" Derek asked
> 
> "umm, i'm.. wait, what are you doing? how did you get in here, why are you in here?" Stiles practically word vomited. Noticing that Derek still holding the bat was close to her, like invading her space close. But she wasn't going to pull away if he doesn't 

_so sue me i'm a 17 year old young adult, I can be close to some guy in my house._

> "I'm here for Scott, he was supposed to meet me at my house for training with the others. He didn't show up." Derek told her, dropping the bat.
> 
> "And as for being here, you are his best friend so you should know where he is." he said like it was obvious.
> 
> "Well, Scott has kinda pushed me away since you helped him murder some creeper werewolf, and his girlfriend turned out to be a hunter and break up with him. So I don't know where he is. I asked him if he wanted to over and play video games but he said he was going to be busy, even in class he looked like a sad puppy dog." noticing she was rambling on and Derek looked like he was going to pick up the bat or maybe just rip out her tongue, she got the message.
> 
> "All you had to say was you didn't know where he is." Derek said as he scowled at her, it looked like his eyebrows were trying to fly off his forehead.
> 
> "Wait, you don't think he would have gone to Allison's do you?" Stiles asked starting to feel a dread rise in her stomach.
> 
> "Why would it be such a big deal, if he went to go be a love sick teenager so be it." Turning around and heading to the door.
> 
> "Why would it be a big deal! Allison is a hunter, Scott is a werewolf! that might be a big deal!!" Stiles almost yelled as she grabbed Derek's leather jacket and bringing hem to face her.

Realization swept over Derek's face. Stiles knew that maybe holding onto his leather jacket and feeling almost queasy from being so close to him might not be that great of an idea since her best friend might be getting tortured by his ex-girlfriend. Only the problem was Derek wasn't pulling away, he stayed where he was and stared at her with those gorgeous hazel green eyes (that had 3 gold specks in the right eye and 5 on the left, but who's counting) she felt like she could stare at them for hours. Finally gaining a piece of herself back, she grabbed the jeep's keys.

> "We can take my Jeep." Stiles squeaked out, trying to glue her mind back together.

Without another word they made their way to the jeep, having to think a moment of where Allison lived she finally remembered. Staring the car, Stiles felt a tug in her head, a yank as if she knew something but couldn't quite remember. She forgot about it as she started driving, feeling nervous with the fact that Derek freaking Hale is sitting in the seat next to hers. It took 15 minutes to get to Allison's, looking over at Derek as she turned off the Jeep she noticed he was as tense as a statue.

> "Derek, what wrong?" She asked, not knowing if he was going into shock or something.
> 
> "That scent, i know it" he replied getting out of the car in a hurry.
> 
> "What scent," Stiles asked growing concerned

_Is Scott in there, is something wrong with him? Oh no, please don't let him be hurt._

> "Stay behind me Stiles, and watch out." he started for the door.
> 
> "Watch out for what?" but her  question was answered as the door opened right before they even got to the stairs.
> 
> "Well hello there Derek, so nice of you to drop by, i haven't seen you forever." A tall beautiful blond said smiling at him like she knew a secret, the blonde opened the door even wider to an old man. He looked even creepier than Peter, and that's saying something.
> 
> "come in, come in, i have been expecting you Ms. Stilinski as Kate has been expecting you Mr. Hale." the old man said as if they were his grand kids and he had presents he wanted to give them.

Feeling as if her brain was trying to tell her something she couldn't feel anything other than a fear of the old man knowing her name. Looking over at Derek she was ready to bolt, she'll call her dad, have him break in here and get Scott to safety. Derek's eyes turned red, he growled at the blonde named Kate and grabbed Stiles hand, turning her around she never saw it coming, two men were behind them. she looked to Derek as one of the men brought a needle into his arm before Derek could register what was happening, facing the man in front of her for a split second before she tried to run off the porch. Getting only a step off she felt a pain bloom on the back of her head. Then she fell, landing harshly on the ground she saw Derek next to her, her world then faded to black.


	2. Screw it, I've always wanted to be a super hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So instead of getting her best friend back from Allison's crazy relatives, she's locked up with Scott. Instead of getting a kick out of the amazingly hot Alpha Derek, she's watching him get kicked. Stiles finally learns a secret about herself, and possibly learns some from others. Can she help the people who need her, or will she cower and hide? I'll give you a hint, Stiles definitely won't be cowering in a corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAMF Stiles is my all time favorite!! And Stilinski family feels in this chapter! hope you enjoy :)

Looking at the amazingly hot Derek Hale with his shirt is amazing, in different circumstances. Seeing him tied up with shock wires, not so much. After waking up from getting whacked in the head actually astounded Stiles, what ever knocked her out sure is going to leave a bump she's just hoping it's not bleeding. She would ask if she could check but due to the old bald guy who the others are calling Gerard staring at her like she's the most interesting thing in the room, which is a surprise because across from her is a freaking alpha werewolf. You'd think he'd be more interested in that, but the Blonde named Kate sure is.

> "Hmm, i think i like seeing you tied up like this Derek." Kate said winking at him. Derek just growled back at her. If he had the strength he would rip out of the cuffs and rip her apart.
> 
> "now now Kate, we aren't here for entertainment. We're here for something else, something much more interesting than a werewolf." Gerard said, starring at Stiles.
> 
> "Well, maybe you can let us go and we can help you find that  _something_  " Stiles quickly replied, feeling her heart race, the way the older man was starring at her was not making her feel very cherry at the moment.
> 
> "Oh no stiles, you see-" Gerard got up and slowly started walking to her. Derek growled, Kate smirked.
> 
> "- you are that something, and if you cooperate nobody will get hurt." He said, Gerard was less than a foot away from her, and that is as close as she ever wanted to get to him.
> 
> "Umm, what? listen, i don't know what you mean. I'm nothing, I'm nobody. Just a simple girl who really needs to get back home. Please don't hurt anyone" Stiles rambled, her heart beating even faster, her body felt as if it were catching fire. 
> 
> "Oh no Stiles, you are something" Gerard said as he and Kate picked up their guns and left the room.

Leaving them still chained up, Derek pulled on the chains but nothing happened. He was talking to her, he looked concerned, Stiles didn't hear anything except the banging going on in her ears. She felt as if she were catching fire, the chains on her wrist were burning into her skin. Next thing she knew the banging stopped, she started to feel cold, as if ice water was flowing through her veins. Stiles fell to the floor, blacking out for the second time that day.

> _Where am I? What the hell happened, oh god i'm in Allison's basement! okay, I'm chained up, i just wont open my eyes, they will think i fell asleep. Can you fall asleep while standing? No Stiles! focus on what is happening, Gerard said that i'm something, what the hell does he mean. What happened to me, that banging in my ears, feeling like i was about to burst into flames, so not normal. And Derek, he was trying to tell me something, and Scott!_

Opening her eyes she realized she actually wasn't chained up, which was odd. Who would chain her up, then drop her to the ground? 

> "Holy hell Stiles!" Derek said, he was still chained on the other side of the room. the color drained from his face, he stared at her like she was something that crawled out of the ground. Which is surprising anything would make him react, and to think Stiles thought he didn't have any emotions accept pissed off and scowl mode.
> 
> "What? Where are they, why did they let me down?" Stiles asked, getting up she felt as if the wind was knocked out of her. Her legs protested, feeling like noodles she doubted they could even hold her up. 
> 
> "Y-you practically burst into flames! How did you do all of that!?" He said looking awestruck and gaping at her like a fish flopping on land.
> 
> "What? Th-that's impossible!" She said as she started walking to Derek, he shy'd away as if she might hurt **him.**
> 
> "I mean, that's not possible! Hold still i'm going to get you out of those chains, and why didn't you get out of them yourself? You are an alpha, aren't you?" she said awkwardly as she started to pull at the chains.
> 
> "Yes i am, but what ever the hell the injected me with dull's my senses, it weakened me- hey! quit changing the subject!" He told her, she got one hand free. 
> 
> "I don't know okay! if i did i would tell you, i'm just as freaked out as you are!" she hissed at him, finally getting both hands free. 

Derek dropped, he got up slowly. Stiles was about to make a smart remark, but she noticed Derek had his head tilted listening for something.

> _Shit! he looks so hot when his head is tilted like that, almost like a puppy! No! quite thinking like this, keep focused on getting the hell out of here. you need to find Scott!_

Derek told her he herd a car drive off, now would be the perfect time to find Scott. Nodding her head they made their way to the door, trying to turn the knob she found it was locked, figured. Stiles herd a low growl behind her, spinning she saw Derek's eyes glow a deep red. Getting the idea she backed off, Derek walked to the door and ripped the handle clean off with such force she thought the hinges would come off. Stiles lightly pushed on the door, it fell backwards to the floor, Derek walked into the hall and stopped he tilted his head again.

> "Okay, i thought you didn't have werewolf juice from that injection, and wow did you have to break the door like that?" she said walking into the hallway too. 
> 
> "He's in the house, be quite and follow me." Derek headed up the stairs and opened up the door, it wasn't locked which surprised Stiles. Turning she saw that the door to the room they were in blended into the wall, she couldn't have told if it was a door besides that fact it was now laying face down on the ground.

They walked into the pantry the cellar doors were connected too.

> _Damn, this place is bigger than i thought!_

They walked into a kitchen, then made their way into the living room. She herd a creak behind her, Derek's eyes flashed and grabbed the man with the gun who knocked her out. The guy yelped, clearly not expecting the poison they had given to him had already worn off. Derek pushed him into a bookshelf, regaining his footing the man advanced to Derek, he drew a knife from his belt, Derek drew out his claws.

> "Up stairs, Scott is passed out in the hallway!" Derek called out to her.

Running to the hallway and up the stairs, she reached the second floor. As Derek said, Scott was slumped on the ground in the hallway.

> "Scott! come on man, wake up!" Stiles shook Scott as hard as she could, he moaned slightly.
> 
> "Stills?" he  mumbled, fluttering open his eye lashes.
> 
> "That's right, come on, up you go," she grabbed onto his arm pit's and pulled him up, she had him lean on her while going down the stairs. Which sucked because Scott has muscle, and weighed more than she thought she could handle.

Just as they got downstairs, Derek and the guy came crashing through. like a bull, Derek readied himself to charge the guy. As Derek came running at him he side stepped, Derek ran head through the wall and slumped slightly as he pulled his head out. Stiles saw the man pick his gun back up and point it at Derek. Dropping Scott to the floor she ran to Derek. Yelling "Stop!" she lunged at the man, she grabbed him just before he shot off the gun. He yelled like a dying cat as he backed away from her, falling to the floor and shaking as if he had been shot by a taser gun. Regaining his wit's back Derek looked at her with disbelief. He opened up his mouth about to ask a question.

> "We need to get Scott out of here before any other gun wielding crazy ass hunter comes and sees were gone." Stiles said, trying not to out even more than she was.

She went to Scott and tried hauling him up, she glared at Derek as he got the idea. Coming over he grabbed onto Scott and started walking to the door. Scott merely mumbled and stumbled along the way, Stiles opened up her jeep door which was surprisingly still there parked right outside the house. Getting the two werewolf's into the car she started driving to Deaton's. From what she gathered form Scott, he was more than just a vet so he was their best bet. Driving in silence, which was too silent in Stiles's opinion she arrived at the vet's shop. Pulling up to the front, she honked her horn like a crazy person. With nobody at the office besides them and Deaton, she opened her door as she and Derek piled out. Derek grabbed Scott out of the car, just as they were to enter the building Deaton opened the door ushering them inside.

> "What happened?" Deaton asked. Guiding them to an examination table to put Scott on.
> 
> "Argent's" Was all Derek said as Deaton gave a sharp nod, at went to his cabinets. 

They waited, Deaton was grabbing vials of liquids, he turned back to Scott setting the vials down. Stiles found she was holding her breath, Derek touched the small of her back and she inhaled. 

> "He was given a strong sleeping liquid. I can get him to wake up by counter attacking his need to sleep." Deaton told them. Opening up a vial that was the color of deep purple, he poured half of it into Scott's mouth.
> 
> "Will he be okay?" Stiles asked, before she got an answer Scott leaped up breathing heavily. 
> 
> "Whoa!" Scott yelled, his puppy dog eyes were huge, he was breathing heavily. Looking around the room confused as to what was happening.

Feeling her eyes tear up, she leaped into Scott's arms, hugging him as if she were trying to crush him. Scott hugged her, but not sure what was going on and why he was at his job.

> "Ow! Stiles you shocked me!" pulling away and holding his hand he looked at her, eyes going wide.
> 
> "Stiles! y-your sparking.." Scott said shocked but some what amazed.
> 
> "She burnt out of her chains back at Chris's Deaton, do you know what she is. Gerard was very interested in her." Derek asked Deaton, practically ignoring the fact she and Scott were even in the room.
> 
> "Amazing, it's a very rare gift. I've only seen this kind of thing happen to one other person." Deaton responded, gazing at Stiles.
> 
> "Um, what are you talking about?" Stiles asked some what scared, her heart beating way too fast.
> 
> "Your a Spark. it's a rare form of magic. You can draw from inside yourself and transform it into well, a spark i have only meet one other person with gifts like yours." Deaton told her as if it were the simplest thing.
> 
> "I'm sorry, what? tha-that's impossible. no, no this doesn't make any sense. i think i should go.." Stiles said backing away, Scott looked back and forth from Stiles to Deaton.
> 
> "Stiles, you can master your abilities-" Deaton didn't get to finish.
> 
> "no no no no no! i should go. yes, i'm gonna go. i will see you 2nd block on Monday Scott. umm, goodbye." Stiles nervously said as she backed her way to the door.

Before anybody could say anything else she ran to her Jeep, getting in she drove as fast as she could back to her house. 

> _NO! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! This is impossible a Spark!! no way! i just, just did something wired that's all.... okay, dad's home. oh shit, dad's home! How am i going to explain where iv'e been!!_

Parking in the driveway next to the cop car, she sat in the jeep for a few minutes. Mind reeling she slowly walked into her house, praying her father would be asleep. Of course, he wasn't.

> "Hey kiddo! Where have you been? you know the rules, you should have called me and told me where you were!" The Sheriff said to Stiles, the concern on his face was stabbing into her gut.
> 
> "Oh, umm. I spent the night with a friend! yep, spent the night..." Stiles said back to him. She didn't know she was gone for a whoe night, and half the day!
> 
> "Great! who was it?" her dad asked.
> 
> "who was what?" Stiles asked, her heart beating faster. Hoping her dad couldn't tell she was lying. 
> 
> "Who did you spend the night with?" he said, his brow furrowing and looking at her.
> 
> "Oh, you know.. umm,-" Stiles couldn't think straight.
> 
> "Allison!! Yea, I spent the night at Allison's!" she said, hopping she was smiling. It wasn't a complete lie she told herself.
> 
> "Okay," he said, looking back to the t.v. Stiles took that as a chance to escape, she headed to the stairs. But she had to do something first.
> 
> "hey dad, i want you to know i love you! And i'm saying this because i want something, i'm saying this because i don't say it enough times. You'r always there for me and.." She got chocked up, she rushed out the words.
> 
> "Oh sweety,"  he said getting up from the couch.

The Sheriff went over to Stiles and pulled her into a hug. She felt relief and joy, she never realized how much she would miss her dad if anything were to happen. She hugged him right back, Stiles felt that little spark. She pulled back suddenly, her dad looked at her and kissed her forehead.

> "How about i go and get some pizza? i'll get your favorite!" he said smiling at her.
> 
> "Great! i would kill for some pizza!" she said nervously. Sheriff grabbed his coat, told her he would be about 30 minutes and was out the door.

Starting to make her way to the stairs, she stopped and grabbed for the fridge to get a drink. But as she touched the metal handle she saw a spark leap from he to the handle, hearing a stuttering noise she yanked open the fridge. The lights were out, it was turned off.

> _Could i have done this? What exactly did i do?_

She wondered as she headed upstairs to her room. And slipped down to her bed, noticing the bat from yesterday when Derek was in her room. A small blush crept onto her cheeks. Behind her she herd somebody clear their throat. Turning around she saw Derek.

> "Hello," he nervously said as he looked around the room.
> 
> "hey, what are you doing here? Not that i don't want you here! i mean, i.. i'll just shut up." she stammered while blushing fiercely. Stiles had no idea why she was blushing, she never blushes!!
> 
> "I just wanted to say thank you, you saved me more than once," Derek said to her, she almost didn't believe him until she looked at him.  Really looked at him, she never noticed how green his eyes were, and the gold specks that seemed to match perfectly.
> 
> "Oh well," she didn't know what to say, she felt her heart beat a little bit faster as he took a step closer and smiled.
> 
> "Stiles, i was useless due to the venom in the injection they shot into me. It would have taken it days to wear off, but when you touched me i felt it drain away. You could have left me there and ran off and got Scott, but you got me down and took that poisoning away." he took a step closer, they were almost touching,
> 
> "Thank you Stiles Stilinski." Derek said, he leaned in ever so slightly. Then he was gone, out the window just like that. Before Stiles could reply to him.
> 
> _is it just me or was he going to kiss me!_

A smile was plastered onto her face, she felt herself blushing. Downstairs the front door slammed as he dad came inside.

> "I'm back! i'm putting the pop in the fridge, i got your favori- Stiles, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE FRIDGE?" He yelled, Stiles cringed a tiny bit for knowing she's responsible.

But the thing is she really doesn't care, all she care's about is the fact Derek freaking Hale at least to her seems a tiny bit interested in her! Could it be?

 


	3. I could get used to this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being locked up and told shes something called a Spark, Stiles really want's nothing more to do with the supernatural. But Scott will have none of that, taking Stiles out to Derek's to meet the pack is probably the best/worst thing to have done because Stiles is well.. Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute idiot Stiles meets the Pack! really loved writing this one!  
> well, im locked out of my house so i decided to write this chapter seeing i have my laptop and i'm connected to the internet why the hell not?!

Waking up on a Sunday morning is peaceful. Waking up on a Sunday morning to her best friend crawling through her window, not so much. Stiles really didn't want to see any werewolf, hunter, or whatever the hell else was in this messed up town! But, Scott isn't going to allow his best friend sit in her room the whole day, so if she didn't want him inside too bad. Crawling through the window, Scott flopped onto the ground, clearly not all to graceful. Stiles grinned at that, at least he's still clumsy she thought to herself, feeling her anger towards the werewolf drain away threw her pillow at him.

 

> "Ow! Hey Stiles! Or should i say my little Spark?" He said grinning ear to ear as he flopped down onto her bed and laying at the end.
> 
> "That couldn't have hurt you. And don't call me a Spark! I don't even know what it means!" Stiles said yanking her blankets from under him, remembering why she was pissed off at him in the first place.
> 
> "Oh come on! Deaton told you what it means! And it's Sunday, all your doing is going to be playing video games so i figured you'd want to come hang with me and the pack?" He asked, getting serious all of the sudden; Scott rarely invites Stiles to pack related stuff, honestly she was surprised.
> 
> "Well i was a little freaked out after what the hell happened yesterday, which you need to explain." She scowled at him.
> 
> "Hey! i don' just sit around and play video games, i get up to the fridge and get food too!: she playfully pushed his shoulder, they both started laughing.
> 
> "Sure, i would love to go! i never really get to see you and the other pack, i honestly don't even know who is all in it!" she said, trying to think of all the people who were in the pack.
> 
> _Let's see, ummm, Jackson. yep, he's definitely in the pack and still an asshole. I think Lydia might be in it, but i don't think she's a werewolf, is she? Issac and Scott have been hanging out recentley, he might be there too. Boyd and Erica? oh god, i don't even know who my best friend hangs out with!  Does this mean Derek will be there?! i hope so, i would like to stare at those eyes again.._
> 
> "Stiles...." Scott snapped his fingers in front of her face. Gazing at him she finally came out of her trance, she blinked a couple of times.
> 
> "Sorry, i was thinking to myself. You know, i really dont know who all is even in the pack! Maybe if you'd let me hang around in your werewolf shananigins then i would know." Stiles tsked at Scott like she was dissapointed at him, but she couldn't help but smile.
> 
> "Well, now you can meet them all, if you can get dressed quicker than we can head on over." Scott got up from the bed and started toward to door, then he stopped
> 
> "hey, thanks for your help yesterday. You'r the greatest best friend!" Smiling he closed her door and went down stairs.
> 
> "I know." Stiles got up, and went to her dresser. Pulling out the cleanest pair of pants (faded skinny jeans) and her cutest top (deep red shirt with a see through lacey back) she realized she was nervous about how excited she was to finally meet her best friends other friends.

Getting dressed, she looked at herself in the mirror. 

 

> _I may not be as small as Lydia but i look damn fine!_

Stiles just doesn't fix her hair, its a natural light brown that curls ever so slightly and falls to her shoulders. Grabbing her keys she ran down stairs, yelling at Scot to get his ass out to the car. She already knew where they were going. Derek Hales, out in the old preserve with the creepy ass lake where Scott got bit while they were seeing if they could get a glimpse at the charred Hale house.

Opening up the door as they arrived she felt the air leave her body. The house was gorgeous! Way bigger than she thought before.

 

> "All those times i couldn't hang out i was here, we've been helping rebuild this place. And i must say we did a pretty good job." smiling he pulled her to the front door. Stiles readied her self for what was to come.

The house looked even bigger on the inside! They were in a freaking entryway when she herd low voices, Scott walked toward the voices and Stiles followed. Thye walked into a large living room- no scratch that "entertainment room" she scoffed at the realization of how much this place might be. to her left was another door; Scott went through the door and ushered for Stiles to follow, it was the kitchen. There was 9 other people in the room.

Jackson was leaning against the counter like he was too cool for everyone there. Lydia was talking to a sophomore at the school named Aiden, she giggled at what he was saying. Scott headed over to the new girl named Kira who was talking to Issac, Kira smiled at Scott; a smile Stiles know's that Kira is head's over heel's with Scott, only he was too dub to see it. Boyd was laughing with Erica who looked killer in her red lipstick and heels, his hand was around her waist; honestly, they made a damn cute couple. Danny was typing onto a laptop with the twin of Aiden named Ethan was looking over his shoulder. Ethan was smirking, but when Danny finished typing and pressed a button on the keyboard Danny smirked and Ethan pulled out a $20, apparently Danny won a bet. Finally the last two; a gorgeous tall black haired goddess was standing next to Derek who was looking amazing in a deep. red. shirt. just like hers, it hugged his torso in all the right places. Stiles heart fell as the woman leaned to Derek she whispered something then smirked. Stiles didn't blame Derek, the lady was beautiful, her heart dropped and now all she wanted to do was leave.

 

> "Stiles!" Scott pulled her over to Kira and Issac. All the others were crowding around accept for the ass Jackson, and Derek and the woman.
> 
> "Meet the pack!" Scott smiled at her, giving a little wave Stiles didn't really know how to respond. She had thought this moment would have gone so much differently.
> 
> "Hey Batgirl," Erica was the first one to come up to her, using the nickname she insisted kids to call her in the 3rd grade. Erica went up to her and gave her a surprising hug. 
> 
> "Hi" Lydia stood next to Aiden and Erica giving her a smile and a nod,for once Stiles wasn't nervous to be around the most popular girl at school.

All the others bid her hellos and how are you's. Derek looked at her from across the room, she looked at him too. The woman peeled herself away form him and came walking over to her. Stiles broke the eye contact with Derek and watched the lady.

 

> "Stiles right? I've herd a lot about you, your the one who saved Scotty and my broody little brother. by the way, my name is Hale, Laura Hale." Laura was close to Stiles and she was smiling, Stiles didn't think a Hale's could smile.
> 
> "oh, your welcome, and I'm Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski." she smiled back at Laura who gave one of the most wonderful laugh's she had ever herd. Stiles was pleased that Laura was Derek's brother, they clearly look alike she scowled herself.
> 
> "Lets go outside guys," Laura walked toward the door and everyone followed, leaving Stiles and Derek alone. Laura gave an devilish grin and a wink in Stile's direction and closed the door behind her.
> 
> "ummm, so.... I didn't really know they were all werewolves." Stiles said, trying to make small talk.
> 
> "Well, all except Lydia and Danny. They just hang around here and wont leave without the others." he replied, he looked at her once more. Stiles felt her cheeks warm underneath his glance. I really need to stop blushing she thought to herself.
> 
>   
>  "This place is amazing-" Stiles would have said more but Derek interrupted.
> 
> "I'm going to give you a tour." he told her, it wasn't a question. Stiles followed Derek into entertainment room.

He didn't really say much, just the occasional story of one of the pack members being an idiot and running into the walls or some kind of mischievous thing they did. The not talking was actually nice, usually Stiles gets so nervous around people she can't shut her mouth. It's a habit. But around Derek she felt a calm feeling, she felt safe. he showed her every room, and every closet, what got her was that he had spare bedrooms so the pack could even sleep over when they like. The final thing he showed her was his hallway, there was only one other spare bedroom and it was across from his. They entered, she was expecting a dark dungeon like feel. She got a light beige colored walls, a soft plush bed that she would love to try out with a certain somebody and two of the walls were filled with books. The two sides of the walls were converted into book shelves. She walked to the books and ran her hand along side the spines.

 

> "Derek, i-it's so..." was all she could manage, turning around Derek was right behind her, the space was limited. He closed in on her,
> 
> _Kiss him! don't be such a big baby! you know you want to so why don't you? What if Derek doesn't want to kiss me back? then i would have made a giant fool out of myself!_
> 
> "Oh screw this," 

Stiles wrapped her arms around Derek's neck. Her heart was beating quicker with every passing second. She pulled herself closer to Derek and their lips met. Stiles has kissed a couple of boys in her lifetime. But none of them match up to this, she doesn't care if it's sloppy, or if she's doing something wrong. Hell, she really doesn't know; all she knows is that she feel like electricity is running between them. Weaving them together, she pulls away breathing heavy. Her eyes are closed, half of her doesn't want to open them and find Derek looking pissed off that she had kissed him and that it was his worst kiss ever. The other half want's to open her eyes and see him look at her and kiss her more. Finally she opens her eyes hesitantly, Derek is looking at her with wonder. With her arms still around his neck and his her waist, he loosens his grip and runs his hands a little bit further up. But damn it, that makes her feel that electricity again.

 

> "Stiles, how did you do that? I've never.." he mumbled, but still looking at her with wonder.
> 
> "I-i don't know,it felt like-"
> 
> "Electricity." Derek finished her sentence. 

Finally catching her breath Stiles backed away, pulling her arms away she walked over to the bookshelves, as if she were looking for a book. It was silent in the room.

 

> _Why does this keep happening?! What have i done?_

The door slammed incredibly hard downstairs, they both looked up and out to the hallway. Stiles started to walk to the door but Derek stopped her.

 

> "Stiles, i-" It sounded as if he wanted to apologize. Stiles quickly walked out the door and headed downstairs to find Laura Hale. Great, just her luck.
> 
> "Heeeelllooooo" Laura drawled out the word, she smiled while looking at the both of them.
> 
> "I just wanted to let you know that Stiles is need outside, i hope you don't mind if i steal her away. I'm sure you can show her your nerdy book collection another day, Stiles will be coming over more. Right?"  Laura gave a sweet little smile, then grabbed her hand and walked out the door.

Still dumbfounded Stiles allowed Laura to pull her out of the house, they walked around the house, but she stopped before they rounded to the back of the house.

 

> "I like you, but. If you do hurt my brother you will suffer my wrath. Got it little Stilinski?" Laura was lightly holding onto her wrists.
> 
> "Um, it wasn't.. like that." she tried say but Laura looked at her as if she watched them kiss.
> 
> "I know you like him, your heart speeds up. I thought you were some girl who had a simple little crush, then when everyone was saying hello my brother caught your eye. His heart was beating just as fast as yours, quite adorable actually." Laura let go of her writs and smiled. Stiles looked down at her feet not sure what to say.
> 
> "I have a feeling that this summer will be a blast, I'm talking Derek into building an indoor pool. That kid Jackson has one, but he's a dick with a capitol D!" Laura laughed, Stiles started laughing also.  Stiles was actually happy that it was Laura who had brought her out here.
> 
> "He- he like's me, but he- he." Stiles didn't say anything else. She felt as if she didn't need to, 
> 
> "Well, lets go see the pack?" Stiles said grabbing Laura's hand this time and running to the back yard.

Stiles could imagine a in ground pool for this summer, she saw the others. Lydia was basking in the sun on a blanket halfway shaded by a large oak, Aiden was sitting next to her. Danny, Ethan and Issac were playing catch with a baseball. Jackson was sitting on the deck that led down to the large yard, he had his designer shades but Stiles could tell he was enjoying his time. Scott was pushing Kira on a Tire swing connected to the large oak Lydia as under, Laura went up to the deck to join Erica and Boyd who were sitting next to each other and drinking lemonade. When they all saw her, they waved her over. Stiles joined her friends at the oak. The others on the deck walked down the lawn and joined them bringing lemonade with them.

They all were talking to her at the same time, she caught the punch line of a joke and laughing to her right. Leaning against the tree she breathed in deeply and let the breath come out her nose, Issac had his head on he stomach and Scott was laying next to her with Kira laughing. The others were all close by. Stiles looked up at the house and saw Derek. It might have been her imagination but she though she saw him smile at her. She and Scott had to head out, they say good bye and to everyone.

later that night Stiles got ready for bed, her mind kept on replaying her and Derek's kiss. She remembered how he came through the window, getting up she unlocked the window and left it slightly ajar. Stiles jumped in bed with a small hope in her gut he would come, she was sure he was about to tell her something. Stiles tried to fall asleep but couldn't, she sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. The wind was blowing ever so lightly and the half moon shined through her window. 

Stiles herd a noise outside her window, she got up not knowing what will happen.Is she ready for this? Can she figure out this whole Spark thing? Stiles felt a shot of electricity run through her back, she smiled. Maybe the supernatural isn't as bad as she thought. But of course not everything is as it seems. With the supernatural there always things lurking in the darkest of corners. 


End file.
